Death's Wish
by Wai - Aki
Summary: The balance is threatened. To preserve the balance between the underworld and the living realm, Shinigami turns to one young Hidaka Ken.
1. Zero :: Prologue

Teaser: The balance is threatened. To preserve the balance between the underworld and the living realm, Shinigami turns to one young Hidaka Ken. (Contains crossover of certain *elements* of Yami no Matsuei and Sailor Moon. NO, that doesn't mean the CHARACTERS from these anime will show up. Certain ELEMENTS only.)

Warning: Shounen-ai, anyone offended by this, please leave. Flames are deleted the moment we come across them.

Death's wish

Prelude

~Solaris~

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned.

I watch the young boy stare solemnly across the green field. Careless brown locks tossed by the wind, but he pays no heed to it. His gaze fixed intently on the horizon, squinting his eyes to make out the shapes and colors.

I laugh softly, placing a hand over my mouth as I continued to watch with amusement. He scrunches up his face for a moment and I can't help but feel slightly guilty as I think of how utterly adorable he looked.

The soccer ball went sailing over his head, landing a few feet away. Chocolate eyes blinks, finally returning to reality as he stared at the black and white object not too far from him. Shouts of his name startled him out of this state of mind, as he turns around to look at his waving teammates.

A grin steals its way on his face, eyes beaming with laughter and happiness, as it only should. He quickly rushes over to where the ball was. With skills unmatched by those of his fellow teammates, he begins to kick the ball in the air, juggling it from foot to foot, like only a professional would.

I smile softly, feeling melancholy once more. Such innocence...

"Come on Ken!" The others urge him. 

Ah, there's the name. It's funny really, that this young boy should be named after someone like me. Someone cursed by darkness, someone who had so much blood in his hands and yet...the legacy I left behind is in the hand of an innocent boy.

My name is Hidaka Ken.

But that young boy, currently playing with his friends and laughing along with them without a care in the world, is also called Hidaka Ken. Who do you suppose this could be?

He's certainly no son of mine. I've had flings in the past, but the only person I ever truly remained loyal to was male. And a very beautiful one, to boot. I still have dreams of crimson on certain nights. 

How strange, the fact that Shinigami can dream...

I sigh softly. I know too well that my green eyes are turning a darker shade. He told me that once before, a long, long time ago, when we were still together. When we both were still alive and were able to hold each other.

I close my eyes, feeling the tightness in my chest once more. _I miss him._ Slowly my eyes open once more and I stare at the young boy. He is my only hope. The only hope for salvation in this world. If there's one boy who can save this world, it's this boy. But it is not yet time. He is still not ready for it.

I stand up, eyes never leaving his small, compact form. I can only wish, that when the time comes, he will be ready.

Hidaka Ken, 10 years old. Still unready to save the world around him that's slowly crumbling.

Thought we should try something else for a change. AU, obviously. And what's this with TWO Hidaka Ken?? Shinigami?? Eh??? If you want this continued, please review.


	2. One :: Prelude

Death's Wish

Overture

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Sakuragi was the bearer of the bad news, much to my own surprise. Usually it's the fox-eyed one that does that. Rumor was he had a rather nasty run-in with one of the sprites in the portal keep. Undoubtedly the self-proclaimed tensai had been worried and thus took over his run of errands.

So by sheer bad luck, Sakuragi became the bearer of the worst news I've heard since before my reign began. The last time this occurred, the last God of Death died and the power was handed down to me. It was so long ago...

My heart still aches whenever I think about it.

"Tsuzuki-san, I bring you bad news." The grim tone used by the usually boisterous mage was disturbing by itself. But the clear distress in his expressive eyes really made it all a thousand times worse.

"What is it, Sakuragi?"

"The fox is....detained, so I'm afraid I had to replace him for the day and-"

"Get to the point, Sakuragi." The words were short, but my tone was soft. I found a long time ago that I usually get the results I want whenever I use a soft and friendly tone whenever I want to order anyone around. It's actually quite effective.

"Sir," Brown eyes looked at me directly in the eyes. "The gates are weakening. The forces are moving as we speak."

I closed my eyes slowly, nodding my head. "Then the time has come."

"Do you want me to call Helios?"

"No. I will be doing that."

Sakuragi was quiet for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and there was a hint of fear in it. "You're going to call him, aren't you, Sir?" I smiled and nodded.

"He's the only person who can help us. He was born for exactly this purpose."

"And the other?"

I took my time considering his question. Should I tell him the truth? He is nothing but a mage. He shouldn't really be burdened with further knowledge. But then again, Sakuragi had always been light years above the rest. Yes, he had his childish personality to make people think otherwise, but I know for a fact that the boy is actually smarter than what people think.

"That has yet to be determined. I was not left with instructions as to what to do with him. I am guessing that we just have to see."

"Y-yes." His voice faltered, indicating that my not knowing was more than just a surprise for him. But he quickly recovered. "Will you be leaving now, Sir?"

"Yes." I replied. The cloak was in my hand in a mere second and I put it on. Before I pulled the hood over my head to cover my brown locks and obscuring my face in the process, I looked at the fire-haired mage.

"Inform Rukawa. I'm counting on the two of you to spread the news." The portal opened before me. "Make haste, Sakuragi." I ordered, even as I disappeared into the portal.

10 years has passed since. Much has happened since then.

I am not Fate, I did not foresee the events that later shaped the young man's life. I did not foresee the silent jealousy that took a hold over his best friend's heart. Nor did I see any true danger this other boy posed on him.

It wasn't until he stepped into that abandoned warehouse that I realized something was about to go wrong. Very, very wrong. Fear gripped my heart when they doused the gasoline over his body. And the fear seen clearly in those innocent brown eyes was enough to cause waves of unwanted memories to flow back into my head.

When the fire ignited, however, I could not block out the scream that pierced through the night. I could not block the sight of this young man in pure agony. Perhaps that was why I interfered.

I don't know whether they would have been able to save him if I didn't move him. Maybe they would have anyway, but I wasn't willing to take that risk. Even though it was written by the wise ones that he would be the one to save everyone from the revolts of the forces.

They, Kritiker, came to his rescue. Actually, it really didn't happen that way. One of their assassin team just happened to stumble across the warehouse because they just had a blotched mission. They saw Ken, who was lying not too far away from the contained fire and called for help.

Kritiker saw his healthy physique and like the opportunists that they were, took him "under their wings". What they really did was shove a paper contract under his nose as a repayment of their 'generosity' or such. I was unsurprised at how human nature has remained unchanged, even after my twenty centuries reign. 

That was how he first became a killer. I saw him fight it, saw him cry into his pillow the first night he took someone's life away. Saw the same anguish and guilt that I once felt, that I once had.

But he quickly changed, adjusted to his new life. I guess that's another thing that we have in common. Whenever life kicks us in the guts and we go down, we quickly get back to our feet and kick life in the groin. No sense of mulling over it for too long, right? After all, dark thoughts should be left for quality time with yourself.

Things changed suddenly, however. It changed the day he saw the other.

He didn't realize it, at first, but I knew it. I knew it the moment I saw the redhead with piercing amethyst eyes. I knew that he would fall in love. 

The moment that he knew it, however, I wished that he didn't. It wasn't because I thought he would only lead himself to heartbreak. I knew the other would not do that. I saw in the other the same feelings, the same longing that I saw in the boy.

My reason for concern was due to the fact that love would cause him nothing but more pain. Maybe not now as they've never been happier, but it will, later in time. When he realizes that he might have to lose everything that he ever cared about, everyone he ever loved. Anything can happen, as we cannot possibly see the outcome of this.

Whatever trials he must face, I will be there by his side. So, undoubtedly, will the other. Their love is strong, but I question whether or not it will stand a test such as this. Can love exist beyond death? Because as surely as the sun will set, one of them will die.

Ken looked up suddenly. He hadn't a clue as to why, but dread washed over him. His sudden movements caused his teammates to look at him. Omi was the one closest to him, so he had been the one to place a hand on the brunet's shoulder.

"Ken-kun, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Ken said distractedly, looking out the store window. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, Omi."

"You don't look like you are, Kenken." Drawled Youji. "You sure you OK?"

He closed his eyes, placing a hand over his eyes. Why was his heart beating so quickly? His pulse was racing. It was as if they were on one of their missions or something. But they weren't...they were in the shop!

"Maybe he's coming down with something?" Youji whispered to Aya. The redhead had his usual stoic visage, yet there was worry inside those amethyst eyes.

"Ah, it's nothing." Ken said, forcing a fake smile for his friends' sake. "I'm probably just tired or something!" The cheerful tone caused some of the worry to fade, but there was a hint of a lie so it killed the soothing effect somewhat. 

Well...it was either the slight waver in Ken's voice that killed the effect...or possibly the portal that suddenly opened right in the middle of the flower shop.

Some things need to be clarified.

1. Shinigami's name is Tsuzuki, yes, we did mention that we'd put in some Yami no Matsuei elements in the story. Tsuzuki's name is one of them. We can't exactly let the Shinigami be called "Ken", now can we? Imagine how confusing that would be! Ken #1 and Ken #2....-_-;

2. Helios is the name taken from Sailor Moon. Again, we're just using the name. He'll make his appearance later. You might be surprised as to **who** Helios is, however.

3. Why have characters from Slam Dunk? Well...that's pure indulgence in our part. *blush* Wai has always been a Slam Dunk fan and she recently got Aki into it too. More specifically with the RuHanaRu pairing. ^_^;

4. We took the first title, "Prelude" and this one "Overture" from X by CLAMP. It should fit the theme.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, hopefully this meets your expectations. Please review again. And to those who didn't review...please review!


End file.
